


Heal My Heart

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Injury, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Zwei is a good boi, but all's well that ends well trust me, fair game is not end game in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Qrow and Clover are getting on well, both at work and away from it. Each wonders where this slow dance might lead... until an accident sends Qrow away, to be healed in more ways than one.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Heal My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ospreyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ospreyx/gifts).



> An Xmas gift for my friend Aaron. Happy Festive Times dear boy.

"Fancy grabbing a bite, Qrow?"

They were later than expected getting back from their mission. It had gone well, as usual. Number of Grimm— as expected. Effort required to despatch them— as expected. Level of flirting— a little higher than yesterday.

"Sure, lead on."

Qrow was enjoying himself. This unusual state of affairs could continue for the foreseeable future, as far as he was concerned. Who wouldn't want to spend time with a personable companion, trading suggestive comments and not-so-subtle gestures?

It was a lot more fun than sitting slumped at a bar, asking for another refill from a surly bartender.

The mess hall was still quite busy, the latecomers queueing up to choose their food. Clover stood just a little closer to Qrow than necessary, their arms brushing together as they moved along in front of the counter. He was studying the options behind the glass with great interest, the smallest curve of his lips telling Qrow he knew exactly what he was doing. Qrow smiled to himself— this game was one he was perfectly happy to play, for as long as Clover intended.

Each of Qrow's other liaisons had been a hurried encounter, the briefest conversational exchange, followed by a perfunctory coupling which left Qrow physically satisfied, but emotionally empty. This was so different... the gradual pace of their time together, the increasingly meaningful banter which said so much more than the words themselves... Qrow wanted to draw it out, to stretch it until there was nowhere left to go. Until the result was as inevitable as waking up beside Clover one morning, losing himself in the green eyes he had come to know so well.

"D'you want dessert, too?" Clover's question jolted Qrow back to the moment, and he glanced at the other man, feeling the blush rise on his face.

"Is there chocolate cake? Yes please, then."

Clover took two portions and placed one on Qrow's tray. They made their way to a vacant table and sat down, Qrow heaving a sigh as he flopped into his chair.

"You sound tired." Clover began to eat, looking up at Qrow between mouthfuls.

"I am, suddenly. I'd kind of promised Ruby I'd catch her later for some gaming, though I'm not sure I'm up to it, now."

"Maybe once you've eaten, you'll have more energy. You need to keep your strength up, Qrow." Clover sent a small wink in Qrow's direction, observing the heightened colour of his cheeks with satisfaction. He knew Qrow was enjoying this dance they were performing, and he was glad the older man seemed to want to take it slowly.

_A gradual build-up makes a change. If the destination is worth it, you don't mind a longer journey_.

Clover was used to the recipient of his flirting being only too eager to rush to the endgame. This more gradual approach was far more enjoyable.

❖

"Qrow, what happened?" Clover bent over his partner, eyes stinging from the acrid smoke, now rapidly dispersing as the last Grimm had been despatched. Qrow had ventured further ahead, there had been no suggestion of danger, and then—

"Some Grimm with a tusk at the front, hadn't seen one like it before," Qrow grunted. "Didn't see it, then it was on me before I took it down—"

He broke off, coughing. He grimaced with pain, and as he took his hand from his face Clover saw the blood. It was smeared over Qrow's lips, a virulent red against a face which was paler than usual. Qrow drew a rattling breath, wincing and holding a hand to his body. "I think it caught me..."

Clover looked down, only then noticing the ripped fabric and the gash in Qrow's side. Bruises were starting to bloom across the pale skin, and the huntsman began to shiver. Clover fumbled for his scroll, checking for Qrow's aura. It was completely drained.

"We need to get you back, and fast." Qrow's eyes were closed, his head now sagging to one side. Clover laid him back gently before taking his scroll once more to call for help.

"And send a trauma team, we have a huntsman with no aura, possible broken ribs, possible lung damage..."

After what seemed far too long, the medical transport arrived, and Clover relinquished his gentle hold of Qrow over to the team who spilled out onto the snow. He watched as they assessed the damage, moving Qrow to a stretcher and settling him in the transport. Clover climbed in the back, sitting in one corner and staring at his partner as a drip was inserted into the back of Qrow's hand. As they took off, he heard as if from a distance, the paramedic calling for theatre to be prepped for an emergency operation.

This couldn't be happening. Qrow was only a few metres ahead of him, why wasn't he protected by Clover's semblance?

_Maybe it was too busy protecting you, instead._

Clover pushed the unwelcome thought away, his clenched fist pressed to his mouth as they made their way back to Atlas.

❖

It wasn't touch-and-go, not really. Broken ribs, a punctured lung, severe skin lacerations... bad, but not so unusual for a huntsman. After a successful operation, Qrow was recovering in a small room with two beds in it. The other was unoccupied, the patient having been discharged the previous day.

Clover had visited daily since the accident, but for the first week Qrow had been on strong pain medication and not really able to hold a conversation. Looking at his pale face, and hearing the rasping breaths, Clover's guilt would not go away. He went about his day with the image of Qrow, inert in the hospital bed, continually intruding into his thoughts.

Now it was a week later. The recovery was proceeding well and Qrow was able to sit up in bed.

"So, how are you feeling today, Qrow?"

Qrow glanced up at Clover's cheerful greeting. He managed a tight smile, attempting to sit straighter.

"Not too bad, better than yesterday. And that was better than the day before."

Clover pulled out a chair and swung a leg over it, resting his arms on the back. "You sound almost positive. That's not like you." He smiled at Qrow, who once again felt a faint warmth on his face.

"It's going to be a slow recovery, though. They said because the main damage was done after my aura broke, it will take much longer to heal. And apparently because I'm older." This last was added in a peeved undertone, and Qrow folded his arms across his chest. Carefully.

"So, you'll be laid up here for quite some while? That won't be much fun." Clover's forehead wrinkled as he looked at Qrow.

"No... although they said somewhere warmer might be better. Not sure how to manage that, though."

"I'm sure something will work itself out." Clover's ever-present optimism had its usual effect, Qrow finding a smile where there been no sign of one before.

"And how are you getting on, without me dragging you down?"

Clover wagged a finger in admonishment. "I won't say it again... I'm fine, we've been doing a lot of training, mixing up the teams, finding new combos that work in different situations. I'll be glad to get back out there, with you, though."

Qrow frowned. "According to the doctor, that isn't going to happen for quite a while. Could be months." His fingers were picking at the covers as he spoke, his gaze downcast.

"Oh." Clover felt the disappointment settle in his stomach. "That's... that's a real shame."

"Sorry to bring down your day, Clover. Seems that's just how it is. I have to go somewhere warmer, get properly recovered, and then get re-registered, almost. If I'm not fully fit, I'll be a liability. Even more than usual." Qrow ended with a mutter, the last comment more aimed at himself.

Clover's frowned deeply, but he said nothing for a moment. "Will you go to Patch? Would that work?" He looked at Qrow, who raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly... it's certainly warmer than here. If Tai wouldn't mind... if I can get there. I don't know how long it'd be for, though."

"I can make some initial enquiries, if you like? The sooner you're better, the sooner you can get back to work."

"Yeah, if you can find anything out, that'd be good. Thanks, Clover." Qrow found himself smiling once more. "So, fill me in on what I've been missing."

Clover furrowed his brow, his face quickly brightening. "I didn't tell you, did I? I proposed to the General that we revamp our training modules, all the way through the Academy... your people have shaken things up a bit here, and given me plenty of ideas how we can improve our methods. The General was really interested, I have to get a plan together and go through it with him, maybe even put together some training videos, if your teams are okay with that..."

He continued to talk animatedly, Qrow watching his face with a small smile. _He loves his job, and he loves it here_...

"... so when we've gone through everything I can get started!" Clover smiled brightly at Qrow as he finished speaking.

"Sounds like you'll have plenty to keep you busy while I'm away."

"It's true, I'm sure the time will fly by." Clover pushed himself from the chair, returning it to the side of the room. "But I'd best be off, now. See you later, Qrow."

"Bye for now... thanks for calling in."

"No problem." Clover smiled, offering a jokey salute before leaving the room.

❖

Clover was as good as his word. As soon as he was well enough to travel, a military transport would take Qrow to Vale, and Tai would collect him and take him home to Patch. The weather would be perfect— spring was just getting under way, and the warmer air would be ideal to expedite Qrow's recovery.

A few weeks later, Qrow was able to leave. Clover tentatively suggested he might go too, in case Qrow needed help on the journey. Qrow scoffed at this idea, even though Clover's company would have been welcome.

"There'll be nothing to do, you'll be dying of boredom in a week. It'd be great for you to visit Patch, but when I'm up and about properly, and I can show you round. This time, it would be dull, believe me."

"There _is_ still a lot to do here. I need to go through my training plans with the General, for a start." Clover hesitated. "Maybe I could come out for a while, when you're ready to come back to Atlas."

"That's an idea," Qrow nodded.

❖

As the time for him to leave drew near, Qrow almost changed his mind. His relationship with Clover—such as it was—had progressed no further, and Qrow wondered if the chance had gone. He persuaded himself he was worrying unnecessarily. _I'm not going to change how I feel, and hopefully neither is he. We'll have plenty of time once I'm fully better._

So Qrow's journey got underway, and although a part of him seemed to remain on the ground in Atlas, Qrow's heart lifted at the thought of being on Patch again.

  


The journey was uneventful, the most difficult part was fending off Tai before he could envelope Qrow in a rib-crushing hug. He pulled back just in time, opting to ruffle Qrow's hair vigorously instead.

"It's so good to see you again, Qrow. It's been ages."

"Yeah. And you're looking old, Tai." Qrow enjoyed the sight of Tai's crestfallen face for a moment, before nudging him gently. "It's a joke, you fool. You look really well."

"Better than you, that's for sure. Looks like that Grimm chewed you up and spat you out." Tai took Qrow's bag as they walked to his car. He unlocked it, dropping the bag into the boot. "You okay to get in, or do you need a hand?"

Qrow was about to answer tersely that he was more than capable, when he saw the concerned expression on Tai's face. "I'm okay, thanks. Just can't do any heavy lifting, or anything much with my upper body, actually."

Tai's face relaxed as he opened his door. "I hope you can lift a cookie, 'cause I made some specially for you." He got into the car, missing the soft smile which chased across Qrow's face, before he also climbed in.

❖

Once he was seated fairly comfortably on the sofa, a cookie in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, Qrow felt a peace settle over him. He could hear Tai clattering about in the kitchen, and Zwei was sitting beside him, watching the cookie very closely. _Rest and recuperation, the doc said. This fits the bill, I think._ As he bit into the cookie, a small piece broke off and landed in his lap. The corgi snuffled it up quickly, looking at Qrow hopefully once he was sure there were no more crumbs. Qrow leaned forward with a wince, placing his mug on the table. Breaking off a small piece, he gave it to Zwei, whispering, "Just don't rat me out to Tai, okay?" Zwei considered him solemnly, his stump of a tail wagging as best it could. Qrow leaned back with a satisfied sigh, scratching the dog's ears gently.

When Tai looked in a short while later, Qrow's tea was cooling on the table. Zwei had half climbed onto his lap, and the huntsman was snoring softly. He watched Qrow for a few moments, before retrieving the mug and quietly leaving the room.

  


When he woke, with a lap full of dog and a stiff neck, Qrow remembered he'd promised to let Clover know when he'd arrived. The time difference meant it was too late to call, so he texted a short message instead, before closing his scroll with a sigh.

"I'd already told Ruby you got here okay." Tai put down the seed catalogue he'd been browsing, to look across at Qrow.

"I– it wasn't Ruby." Qrow coloured faintly, rubbing his neck and not looking at Tai.

"Oh, was it this Clover guy?"

Qrow gaped at Tai. "What do you know about that? Not that there's anything—"

"Yang's been keeping me updated. She seemed unimpressed by your approach, I have to say."

Qrow made a harrumphing sound, stroking Zwei harder than he'd intended. The dog slithered from his lap, seeking gentler pets from the other sofa.

"Come on, good boy!" Tai encouraged the corgi by patting the sofa beside him, and Zwei jumped without hesitation. Tai fondled his ears, adding, "Don't get cross with me if you've lost your touch, Qrow. You weren't always so slow."

"You're talking rubbish, Tai. It wasn't like that..." Qrow's voice softened, his eyes losing focus as his thoughts drifted to somewhere far away. Somewhere cold, yet warm at the same time.

"What was it like, then?" Tai's quiet question hung in the air, and for a moment he thought Qrow wasn't going to reply.

The huntsman turned to look at him, the small movement seeming to take more effort than it should. "It was... nice. He's nice, Tai. Friendly, positive... uncomplicated. We worked well together, and— there was a bit of flirting, nothing more. If I hadn't had this stupid injury..."

"Sounds like you'll be back on track with him, once you're recovered." Tai's tone was bracing, yet if Qrow had been more observant he might have detected an edge to his brother-in-law's voice— a thread of wistfulness in the deliberately cheery comment.

❖

The warmer weather was as beneficial to Qrow's recovery as the doctor had promised. His body ached less, and he was soon able to help Tai with small tasks in the garden. Some things were still difficult— he couldn't stand from a kneeling position without help, but Tai was always there to silently offer him a strong arm, just when he needed it.

Communication with Atlas wasn't easy. Not at a technical level— there were occasional outages, but that was normal. The different time zones meant when Qrow's day started, Clover was already working. Later in the day, Qrow would often forget to call, and by the time he remembered, it was very late for Clover.

Tai chided him, gently, about it. "You should set a reminder, Qrow. If it's that important to you."

"Hmph, since when were you such a whizz with the tech? And of course it's important..." Qrow fell silent, staring at the scroll on the table before him.

Tai leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and looked at Qrow steadily. "You don't talk about Clover much," he prompted.

Qrow picked up the scroll, turning it over and over in his hands.

"Not much to say, really. He's... he was kind to me. Friendly, approachable... It was odd, at first. I got to like it... got to like _him_." He put the scroll back with a clatter. "More than like," he whispered. "But now... we haven't spoken properly in about a week. He's very busy, and... I don't know, Tai." Qrow looked up, his face expressionless. "It all feels a long way away... a long time ago."

Tai shifted, as though he was about to get to his feet. He remained sitting, his hands gripping his knees. "Tell me it's none of my business if you like... How do you feel about him? In here?" Tai pressed a clenched fist to his chest.

Qrow raised his eyebrows. "Are we talking about _feelings_ , Tai? This isn't like you." He laughed, the sound thin and mirthless in the still room.

Tai flushed. "Sorry... only trying to help." He stood quickly and left the room, Qrow's gaze following him, his eyebrows knitted together.

Tai was standing at the sink, staring out into the back garden. He flinched as he felt Qrow's hand on his shoulder.

"Didn't mean to be rude, Tai. I never _mean_ to be rude, you know that." Qrow increased the pressure of his fingers. "Fact is, we've never talked about stuff like that before... you took me by surprise, that's all." He pulled on Tai's shoulder, and the other man slowly turned round.

"I didn't want to make you feel awkward, Qrow. Just thought it might help, to think about how you felt." He glanced away from Qrow, his face growing red. "We're getting older... it's not worth wasting time fiddle-faddling about. Better to just say things."

"Fiddle-faddling? That's a new one." Qrow chuckled, and after a moment, Tai joined in. He looked directly at Qrow, his smile fading a little.

"I mean it. If he's important to you, then... do something. Otherwise..." Tai's blue-eyed gaze met Qrow's, fixing him with an intense look. Qrow nodded slowly.

"Okay."

❖

Before Qrow could act upon Tai's words, he received a message from Clover.

_I need to speak to you. It's fairly important._

Qrow read it several times, wondering what it might mean. Brow furrowed, he sent a reply, and they arranged a time the following day which suited them both.

❖

"So I just wanted you to hear it from me, Qrow. I know for a while, at least... I wondered if you and I might be going somewhere, but... nothing really happened, did it? I mean, I like you a lot, and we worked well as a team, but..."

Qrow listened as Clover continued. A heavy feeling spread through his body as the words continued to drift into his ear, Clover's increasingly fragmented sentences finally petering out into silence.

"Uh, Qrow? You still there?"

Was he? Qrow wasn't certain.

"Yeah, Cloves, I'm here. So... you and Jimmy, huh? Not such a surprise, I guess. You've known him for a long time, right?"

Qrow could hear the relief in Clover's voice as he replied. How they'd been colleagues, and then friends, for so long. How Clover had never imagined he'd be lucky enough for it to become more... Qrow stopped processing the words after a while. Clover seemed happy with his occasional "Mmm" and "Yeah" dropped in at random intervals, before finally falling silent.

Qrow knew he should say something, but no words came. He heard Clover clear his throat.

"Uh, Qrow? Is... you're okay with this, right? I mean..."

"Oh, sorry, Cloves. Yeah, yeah... it's great news. I'm glad... for Jimmy too. Just don't let him boss you about too much."

Clover laughed, and the conversation moved on to other, less personal, topics. After several more minutes, the call ended. Qrow's scroll slipped from his hand onto the kitchen counter, landing with a clatter. His hands gripped the edge, as he tried to breathe normally. The air wouldn't come, he was drowning, slipping away to a place where he would never have to think about what might have been...

❖

Tai came in from the garden. "Time for a cup of tea..." His words tailed off when he saw Qrow's scroll left on the counter. "Qrow?" Tai knew he always kept his scroll on him, and tried not to panic.

The house was silent. Tai took the stairs two at a time, knocking on Qrow's bedroom door and opening it immediately. Qrow lay on the bed, his back to the door and his legs curled up.

"Qrow, what's happened? Are you okay?" _Stupid question_ , Tai thought, as he approached the bed.

Qrow rubbed his face, slowly turning over with a grunt. The puffy eyes and blotched cheeks told Tai no, he was _not_ okay.

"What's happened?" he repeated more gently, crouching down beside the bed.

For a long moment, there was no answer.

"Stupid of me to imagine it'd be different this time. Stupid semblances. Everyone said _misfortune, good fortune - it's a sign!_ like it was some sort of fucking destiny. My only destiny is to get crapped on at every turn."

"Did you speak to Clover?" Tai sat on the floor beside the bed, his face level with Qrow's. He looked into his eyes, a painful feeling in his chest.

"He's seeing Jimmy. They're a thing, now. Because we weren't much more than friends, after all. Nothing happened, and now... it's too late."

"Oh, Qrow." Tai's hand, grubby from the garden, gripped Qrow's shoulder, rubbing it roughly. "I'm really sorry."

Qrow's eyes, fresh tears glistening on the dark lashes, gazed at Tai. "Me, too." He crept a little closer to the edge of the bed, and Tai's hand rubbed soothing circles on his back.

For a moment, Tai thought back to all the times he'd comforted Yang or Ruby in a similar fashion. As a father, it was easy.

As Qrow's brother-in-law, it was easy.

But now...

_I wish— but he doesn't want that, not from me._

❖

The warm days continued, and Qrow slowly grew stronger. They didn't speak of the day he'd received Clover's news, and there were no further calls. Tai heard from Ruby, so he knew James and Clover were an official couple. Qrow received messages from the youngsters, and they lifted his spirits for a time. But otherwise he seemed beaten down, a defeated man who was physically improving, but emotionally in retreat.

Tai was grateful for the help in the garden, and the increased activity helped Qrow, too. He filled out, a slight colour returning to his cheeks, even though his eyes rarely shone in the way Tai knew they could.

It had been too many years since Qrow saved his life. Tai thought about it often, and though Qrow would reject those words, Tai felt they told the truth. The truth about how his world had collapsed when Summer didn't come back, when a small baby and a toddler were not enough to get him out of bed each day. Qrow had stayed, to care for his nieces and to force Tai to eat, to drink water, to occasionally get dressed and come downstairs. When it was over, when Tai returned to them, the girls helped him to carry on. But Qrow had helped him the most.

Tai knew, if Raven had not fallen pregnant, she would probably have left sooner. And he knew, his attraction to her brother might have developed into something more. Except Raven did stay, for a while. And then Summer, who was so kind and caring. Qrow had stepped away, had no longer been there. And Tai decided not to wait any longer.

Now Qrow was the one who needed support, yet Tai hesitated. After so long, when Qrow's heart had suffered more than he'd expected it to... _How can I say anything, now?_

Tai wasn't sure if the time would ever be right. He said nothing, restricting himself to the occasional arm across Qrow's shoulders. And every time, he yearned to do more.

❖

Qrow could not see a future for himself. He couldn't return to Atlas, and he couldn't foist himself on Tai indefinitely. He felt almost back to full strength, and yet the emptiness inside did not fade. He supposed this was how things would be, now. He'd had a fleeting glimpse, a possibility of a different future, but it had been a mirage.

One thing had not changed. He was still having intermittent dreams, recalling the Grimm attack which had wounded him so severely. He'd hoped they would stop as his health improved, but this hadn't been the case. He sometimes woke up, sweating, before quickly realising he was safe on Patch. There were no Grimm here.

❖

Tai woke suddenly, the shouts from Qrow's room pulling him into instant wakefulness. He stumbled from his bed, the knock on Qrow's door unheard by the man within. Tai went in quickly, seeing Qrow sitting up in bed, one arm protecting his face. The other hand was swatting blindly at the empty air in front of him, as he cried out incoherently.

Tai climbed onto the bed, putting his arms around Qrow and speaking softly. Qrow stiffened, trying to push Tai away. His struggles soon subsided, as Tai continued to speak soothingly in a low voice.

"It's only me, Qrow. You're safe, nothing can hurt you here. I wouldn't let anyone or anything harm you... you're safe, I've got you..."

Qrow was finally quiet, his breathing ragged as he slumped against Tai's shoulder. Tai smoothed Qrow's hair away from his sweaty face, and helped him to lie down. He withdrew his arm, but Qrow grabbed it, his eyes staring up into Tai's face.

"Don't go, don't leave me alone, please."

Tai thought he was probably still dreaming, but didn't want to excite him further. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere, Qrow. I'll be here for as long as you need me."

The other smiled, his eyes still wide.

"Come on, let's lie down." Tai pulled the tangled covers straight, and slid in next to Qrow. "You're safe here, I've got you." Tai felt the tears prickle his eyes, as Qrow wriggled close to his chest. He put an arm about him, stroking his hair gently with his other hand. Qrow's breathing became quieter, and his hand, which had clutched at Tai's t-shirt, relaxed its grip.

Tai stared into the darkness. He had finally got what he wanted—to share a bed with Qrow, to hold him close—and yet he felt desolate. The hollow feeling persisted, until finally he fell asleep.

❖

Qrow's room was on the far side of the house from the sunrise. The soft, golden glow of a summer dawn on Patch was slow to rouse the two sleeping men.

When Qrow eventually yawned into wakefulness, the weight of Tai's arm across his body was enough to bring him upright, heart pounding. Tai rolled onto his back, blinking his eyes open with a huge yawn.

"Tai, what the—"

"Oh gods, Qrow look... it's not... you had a nightmare." Tai scrambled from the bed, pulling his pyjamas straight and steadying himself against the dresser. "I didn't—" His pink face stared back at Qrow, teeth pulling at his lower lip.

Qrow's brow furrowed. "I remember now... it was my accident." His fingers pulled at the bedspread, folding it over and over in narrow pleats. "The Grimm was there, and it was about to— but then, it was gone, and it was you—" He looked up at Tai's worried face. "You came, and it was okay."

Tai took a step towards the bed, then stopped. "Qrow, I... I'll always have your back. I've always—" He turned towards the door. "Anyway, I'd better go and get dressed."

He left the room quickly. Qrow stared at the door, his fingers unconsciously smoothing out the bedspread until every wrinkle was gone.

  


Qrow went down to breakfast, finding the kitchen empty and quiet. There was a note on the kitchen table.

_Left some pancakes for you, just heat them through. Gone shopping, back later._

Qrow held the slightly crumpled piece of paper between fingers which trembled a little. His initial shock upon waking had gone, replaced by a confusion of thoughts he could not yet untangle. He wanted to know how Tai would have finished his sentence. _I've always—_ Always what? _I want to know. I_ need _to know_.

He ate breakfast, washed the dishes, and was getting dressed when he heard the car return. Quickly pulling a t-shirt over his head, he almost skidded down the stairs. Tai was in the kitchen, packets, tins, and vegetables strewn across the counter.

"You came back." Qrow's heart was thudding uncomfortably as he paused in the doorway, one hand gripping the frame.

Tai stopped unpacking, a tin of tomatoes in his hand. His smile was uncertain as he looked across the room. "I only went shopping."

"Yeah, I know, but... after earlier..." Qrow rubbed a hand through his hair, and Tai swallowed hard. _He still does that_. He continued unpacking, studying each item carefully as Qrow stared at him from the doorway.

"Tai."

Qrow had crossed the room, removing the pack of spaghetti from Tai's hand. "Look at me."

There was a long silence. Tai raised his eyes, and Qrow returned his gaze steadily, one eyebrow raised.

"Why did you run? What were you going to say?"

"I— I never meant to fall asleep, Qrow. You were so— I wasn't going to take advantage..." He looked away, his face turned towards the window. "You've been so unhappy, and it breaks my heart. I wanted— well, what I wanted wasn't the point. Then you had that nightmare, and I just wanted to comfort you... to make it alright." He shot a glance at Qrow, whose lips were pinched, forehead wrinkled.

Tai pushed the pack of spaghetti a few inches across the counter. Then he straightened it, flinching as Qrow's hand covered his own, stilling the movement.

"It is alright. Tai... it's alright."

Tai felt the pressure on his hand increase. Qrow's fingers threaded between his own, and he peered up at Qrow's face. The faint smile reassured him.

"We're holding a pack of spaghetti," he pointed out.

Qrow snorted. "You started it."

Tai gently took Qrow's hand and moved it away. "I know you've been hurt, Qrow. Even if he didn't mean to— you were. And... I'd like nothing better than to be the one you can talk to, the one who— but I don't know what you want, and I don't want you to feel you owe me anything." He turned back to the shopping bags, taking out the final items and placing them on the counter.

Qrow folded his arms and watched as the items on the counter disappeared one by one. Tai was biting his lip, his back to Qrow as the last tin was finally put away. He paused, then turned round slowly. His eyebrows were drawn up into a frown as he looked at Qrow.

"What?"

"So, it's up to me to make a move on you, is that it?" Qrow was now resting his hands on the counter's edge, one finger tapping relentlessly against the wooden surface.

"I don't know—"

"Tai, for pity's sake, say what's on your mind. I'm not in the mood for guessing games." Qrow's voice was harsh, yet his face wore a pleading look as he stared at Tai.

After a moment, Tai went to look out of the window. He began to speak, his voice so low that Qrow had to draw closer to hear him.

"I loved you when we were young, Qrow. Then Raven got pregnant... it wasn't meant to happen, though I'm glad it did, because we have Yang now... but I didn't love Raven. Not like I did you."

Qrow said nothing, his body rigid as Tai continued.

"When she left, I should've said something, but I was so down, and Summer— well, you know how that turned out. And then... you kept me alive, after she— I felt so bad, I'd used you to help keep the family going, and I couldn't bring myself to tell you. And you left, and I was so angry... with you, and with myself..." He stopped talking, taking a glass from the draining board and filling it with water. Qrow waited silently as he gulped it down.

"You seemed so far away after that, even when you were here. And once you'd got to Atlas, and I heard how things were going with— with Clover, I was sure that was it. No more chances for me.

"But then all this happened, and I wondered if maybe... I can't presume, or expect anything from you. Just know, I've loved you for years, and even if you don't stay, I will carry on. Stupid idiot that I am."

Tai fell silent, and still Qrow stood behind him, his face ashen.

"That's got to be the most words you've ever said in one go, in your whole life." Qrow's voice was husky, and he leant against the counter. "Why did you never— gods, Tai, if I'd known—"

"It was never the right time, Qrow. Even now, I don't know if it's the right time."

Qrow turned his back to the counter, hands gripping the edge either side of him. "Tai, look at me."

He turned away from the window, shoulders sagging. In a moment Qrow was wiping the tears from his cheeks, thumbs rough against his skin. "I always knew you were an idiot. I never quite realised the scale of your idiocy." Qrow's voice was unsteady as he nudged Tai's chin, lifting his face close to his.

One hand was placed haltingly on Qrow's shoulder. "Do you mean..."

Qrow took Tai's hand, holding it between his own. He moved backwards to lean on the counter once more, his eyes fixed on the strong fingers which he rubbed gently.

"My turn, now." The husky voice had an even rougher edge to it. "We've messed up between us, over the years. No point rehashing all that. When we were on our way to Atlas, I knew something had to change. That's when I stopped drinking. And then I met Clover." There was the slightest catch in his voice, as he continued. "People said it was like we were two sides of a coin, two halves of a whole. Stupid, now I think about it. But—" he swallowed. "He— it showed me, I had some worth—"

Tai's fingers gripped Qrow's hand. "Of course you have worth!"

A small smile lightened Qrow's face. "Easy for you to say, but it's not been easy for me to believe it. And I started to, in Atlas. So, even though it didn't work out with him, it— I came out of it, feeling better. Except for the hole ripped in my side, obviously."

Tai now took Qrow's hand, studying it closely as his face grew red. "So... what do you reckon? About you... and me?"

Qrow regarded him, the smile crinkling his eyes. "It's a good hand, isn't it?"

Tai looked up sharply. "Are you taking the piss out of me?"

"Of course. When haven't I?" He leaned to kiss Tai lightly on the mouth. "If I stay, you're gonna have to accept it. Every day."

Tai's wide eyes fixed on Qrow's face, his lips trembling. "You'll stay?"

"Who else would have me? It's you or no-one, Taiyang."

Tai raised his eyebrows. "You _never_ call me that."

"That's how you know I'm serious."

  


They took their mugs of tea into the garden. Tai pointed out the plants he'd acquired, gesturing to each one with his hand still clasped in Qrow's. Zwei ran round their feet as they walked across the grass slowly, almost tripping Qrow and causing his tea to spill down his front.

"Gods dammit." He put his mug on the ground, rubbing at the large damp patch fruitlessly.

Tai put his mug down, not noticing as it tipped onto its side. He slid his hands under Qrow's t-shirt. "This'll have to come off."

Without a word, Qrow gripped the hem and pulled it over his head with one fluid motion. He winced a little as he dropped it on the ground.

"Careful! We don't want a relapse." Tai's blunt fingers were gentle as they traced over the vivid scar on Qrow's pale skin. He felt the trembling beneath his hand, and looked up, brow puckered.

"Does that hurt?"

"No." Qrow's breath caught in his throat. "Do you— shall we go inside? Upstairs?"

Tai stooped to pick up the mugs and t-shirt. He brushed a careful kiss against the scar as he straightened up.

"Thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
